<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Effects of War, by Lotus_Blossom_of_Death</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863153">Effects of War,</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotus_Blossom_of_Death/pseuds/Lotus_Blossom_of_Death'>Lotus_Blossom_of_Death</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Feelings, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Sorry, Minor Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Not Beta Read, Post-Season/Series 03, Retrospective</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:41:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotus_Blossom_of_Death/pseuds/Lotus_Blossom_of_Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Though the battle was over, the effects of war remain fresh in Soren and Claudia's minds. in the in-between peace their thoughts run wild and tears are shed...</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>I really wanted to go into the thoughts and feelings of the siblings, as we don't see the effects of the war between them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Claudia &amp; Soren (The Dragon Prince), Claudia &amp; Viren (The Dragon Prince), Soren &amp; Viren (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Effects of War,</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is dedicated to the "Dragon Prince Quarantine Rewatch" discord server. I have really enjoyed watching the series with all of you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soren felt pain. It was something that lingered,  even after the battle. He grew up thinking the heat of war was cool, that he’d fight bravely and make his father proud. He never thought he’d be on the other side, the side of the beings he once swore to slay, but he was there, and for once, he felt right, he felt truly moral. Still, it wasn’t as if it were easy. His family, most of his friends, his <em> sister, </em> they all fought against him, and in the climax of battle, a thought truly startled him. He knew, he <em> knew </em> that if push came to shove, he’d be willing to do anything for his cause, even kill his father.</p>
<p>This disturbing thought became reality when the battle was seemingly over. King Ezran, who was the <em> rightful </em> heir to King Harrow, went to help those in need, and was met by Viren, his enemy. Viren then stood up and pointed his staff at King Ezran, trying to kill the young King. Soren didn’t know what was racing through his father's head at that moment. <em> Was he getting revenge, or was it that he wanted to get rid of him? </em> No, Soren could never imagine what spiteful thoughts were injured in his father's mind. In that moment, Soren would not and could not let that scene unfold. He unsheathed his sword and in the heat of the moment, pierced his father’s side.</p>
<p>“How could you?” his sister cried. It was then that the weight of what had occured hit him. His hands shook, and he fell to his knees. <em> What had he done? What had he </em>done?</p>
<p>“I,” his voice warbled in his throat, “I had no choice.” <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>After the battle cheers were heard from the remaining elves and the remaining humans, but Soren felt in no mood to laugh. After reeling from the fact that he did not kill his father, but he <em> was </em> dead, his attitude was rightfully sour, but he felt he should at least act the part of Crown Guard. So, he would smile when prompted, and laugh when told jokes, but deep inside, where his inner voice lies, his heart is burning in intense agony. Nevertheless, he will stand strong for those who stand with him, and for those he once did trust.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Claudia felt betrayed. Her brother, her <em> second half, </em> took his sword and stabbed her Dad without hesitance, or at least thought he did. No, Dad was in the spire, doing whatever needed to be done. Until <em> She </em> came.</p>
<p>When Claudia thinks of what transpired, many scenes play out in her mind. Seeing your brother swiftly stabbing your father is something that will stay with you. Last time she had seen him, he was running from the battle. She felt torn in the moment. Stay with her father and abandon her brother or disappoint her Dad and flee with her brother. At the time she felt she had no choice but to stay with her father, but now she was confused. Soren was not mad at Dad when he left, but in the battle he fought against her and his army. What made him change his mind? But the biggest emotion towards her brother was anger, how dare he stab his father? Why would he actively tear their family apart. When Claudia thought of him, angry tears gave way down her cheek. Claudia compressed her face to try to quell the tears, it would do her no good to cry. She needed to talk to her brother. She needed to know what was deemed more worthy than family.</p>
<p>The next moment that stays inside her head repeating, even in sleep, was her father’s fall. She had run from her brother after he made his choice, and was looking for a place to camp for the night when she caught sight of him. That elf had pushed him off the  She looked frantically for materials for a spell but nothing was around but dying or dead soldiers. Tears sprang to her eyes as his body hit the ground. Her father was dead. For a <em> second </em> time. And she was powerless to stop it. She looked up at the sky in a tearful sob to find a person with <em> bird wings </em> saving the elf that killed her father. She could not discern the elf’s savior but she knew she’d never forgive them. </p>
<p>As she ran to her father, an idea came to her. <em> A life for a life. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>She knew what needed to be done…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-- </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And their it is...</p>
<p>I tried to give a realistic air to their hurt, so that they both feel valid. I still hate Lord Verizon with a Passion(tm), but unfortunately Claudia does not, so i wrote her sadness with a little rage.</p>
<p>Anyways, see you next time,</p>
<p>Lotus Blossom</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>